Greedo
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 44 BBY | thuiswereld = Tatooine | vader = Greedo the Elder | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte =0 BBY | titel = | bijnaam = | functie =Bounty Hunter | species =Rodian | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,73 meter 74 kilogram | haarkleur =Geen | oogkleur =Zwart | wapen = DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol | vervoer = | affiliatie =Tetsus Clan Jabba the Hutt | era = }} thumb||250px|Anakin en Greedo vechten 250px|thumb|Greedo tijdens de Clone Wars Greedo was een Rodian Bounty Hunter die in 0 BBY door Han Solo werd gedood in Chalmun's Cantina op Tatooine. Biografie Tatooine Greedo was een Rodian en lid van de Tetsus Clan. Toch groeide hij op te Tatooine in Mos Espa. In 32 BBY kreeg de twaalfjarige Greedo ruzie met Anakin Skywalker. Greedo betichtte Anakin van valsspelen tijdens zijn overwinning in de Boonta Eve Challenge. Anakin pikte dit niet en begon een vechtpartij met de Rodian. Qui-Gon Jinn haalde de vechtersbazen uit elkaar en leerde Anakin hoe hij moest omgaan met personen die een andere mening hadden. W. Wald waarschuwde dat het ooit fout zou aflopen met Greedo indien hij zich zou blijven mengen in gevechten. Greedo groeide op en werd een Bounty Hunter in dienst van Jabba the Hutt Clone Wars Tijdens de Clone Wars was Greedo in dienst getreden van Jabba the Hutt en papte hij aan met de Twi'lek Trella Bare'Ah. Toch had Greedo niet kunnen weerstaan aan een opdracht van Nute Gunray om samen met een Gotal de dochters van Papanoida van Pantora te ontvoeren. Greedo had Che Amanwe naar Mos Eisley gebracht terwijl Chi Eekway naar een schip van de Trade Federation was gevoerd. Tijdens de ontvoering kreeg de Rodian een slag van het Icon of the Moon Goddess waardoor Papanoida aan de hand van het bloed kon achterhalen dat Greedo iets met de verdwijning van zijn dochters te maken had. In Jabba's Palace confronteerden de Baron en zijn zoon Jabba met Greedo's opdracht voor de CIS. Jabba stond toe met een extra bloedtest af te nemen bij Greedo, maar de Bounty Hunter gaf toe de opdracht van de CIS te hebben aanvaard. Hij nam Papanoida en Ion Papanoida mee naar de Mos Eisley Cantina waar Che Amanwe werd gevangen gehouden. Een vuurgevecht brak los tussen de Pantorans en Greedo's trawanten. Toen het gevecht iets te hevig werd, nam Greedo de benen. Op Tatooine In 0 BBY was Greedo nog steeds onder contract bij Jabba the Hutt. Greedo werd door Jabba naar Mos Eisley gestuurd om er Han Solo binnen te lijven die Jabba nog een berg schulden moest betalen. Ondertussen bevonden zich in de stad enkele Rodians van vijandige clans, zoals Thuku, die op zoek waren naar Greedo. Greedo wachtte op Solo in Chalmun's Cantina en liet de gemoederen bedaren in de Cantina na een gevecht en liet Chewbacca de Cantina verlaten. Greedo confronteerde Solo met zijn DT-12 Heavy Blaster Pistol en eiste dat Solo Jabba zou terugbetalen. Hij zei dat Solo hem ook zelf mocht betalen, zo zou Greedo tweemaal worden betaald. Zo ver kwam het echter niet. Solo was Greedo's dreigingen beu en schoot Greedo neer. Jabba toonde zich achteraf teleurgesteld dat Han de 'arme' Greedo had neergeknald. Achter de Schermen thumb||250px|Greedo vs Han Solo thumb||250px|Greedo in de Cantina * In het UK speelde Paul Blake de rol van Greedo en in de USA Maria de Aragon. * Greedo sprak eigenlijk Quechua en Larry Ward sprak zijn stem in. * Het 'Han shot first'-thema is één van de hangijzers van de Special Edition omdat Han Solo in de Special Edition Greedo pas neerschoot nadat de Rodian zelf op Solo had geschoten en had gemist. *In 'Head-To-Head Tag Teams' is Greedo 1,73 meter groot, terwijl hij in andere bronnen 1,65 meter groot is. Legends In één van de deleted scenes van Episode I verscheen een Rodian met de naam Greedo. Hoewel Lucas altijd had gepland dat dit Greedo was uit Episode IV, sprak dit een een verhaal tegen van Greedo uit 'Tales of the Mos Eisley Cantina'. Daarom werd de Greedo uit deze scène als de vader van Greedo benoemd en bestonden er twee Greedo's: Greedo the Elder (uit Episode I) en Greedo the Younger (uit Episode IV). Dit verhaal bleef canon totdat Greedo plots verscheen in de Clone Wars. Opnieuw bleek dit Lucas' idee te zijn en het ging duidelijk om Greedo the Younger. Dit kon in principe niet aangezien deze Greedo volgens de verhalen pas tijdens de Clone Wars geboren werd. Het gevolg was dat het personage Greedo the Elder verdween en dat er slechts één Greedo meer telt. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Deleted Scene *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Sphere of Influence Bron *Greedo in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Guide to Characters *Leland Chee over Greedo in de CW *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams Extra *Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina - Niet langer canon Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Rodians category:Tatooinians Category:Jabba the Hutt Category:Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekers